Delve
by Jacob M. Bosch
Summary: Toby metaphorically lets his hair down. Toby x OC. Hey, nonslash! Yeah, you could have knocked me over with a feather, too.


Title: Delve

Author: Jacob M. Bosch

Spoilers: Some season 1, but not much else.

Summery: Toby metaphorically lets his hair down.

Rated: Comparable to an R-rating for sexual content and drug use.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single character in this story, some Canadian does so don't even think about suing me. Okay?

* * *

He got looks when he walked in but he was left alone. The music was nothing like he ever heard before and wouldn't hear again if there were a god in heaven. Marijuana smoke lingered in the air, making the already dark space dimmer. It was hot, too. Toby considered taking off his jacket but didn't know if he'd be staying long enough to warrant something so optimistic.

This wasn't a rave, or a party in the strictest sense, it was an assembly of like-minded boys and girls who chose to share their enjoyment of smoking pot and drinking various liquors with each other. Tonight, Toby was going to join their ranks. Whatever illicit drug offered to him, he'd take, and he wouldn't think about the consequences.

People, kids like him, some younger, some older, littered the floor maybe fifty or sixty in all. Toby could barely wind his way through the room. Someone hollered for a beer and Toby paused to let a can sail across his path. He ended up working his way to the back, the smell of weed was suffocating and Toby was sure to get a contact high before he found somewhere to sit.

Half a dozen couches lay scattered about the room, all crowded with older kids—the younger kids didn't rate a place on the couches, it seemed—passing around joints, knocking back beers, girls and boys alike. He found a clear spot on the floor near a couch with two boys and three girls sitting on it. It wasn't long before a girl sitting on the couch handed him a lit joint between her thumb and forefinger. Toby didn't hesitate. The air blast burned his throat and his lungs rebelled, he fought not to cough. After he expelled the thin remains of smoke from his nostrils and mouth, and he realized the experience hadn't been that bad. He took another drag before handing the joint back to the girl.

Within twenty minutes he'd taken ten more hits form the jay and was floating up into the stratosphere. At some point somebody put a beer can in his hand and Toby took little time downing the whole thing. His buzz turned into a pleasant numbness. He sagged against the side of the couch and his eyelids fluttered behind the clear lenses of his glasses. His mind leaped in and out of alertness until finally he was more unconscious than conscious, his thoughts suspended in the nether realm where daydreams dwell. Heh.

The hum of people around him became a mummer, the music, which earlier seemed barely tolerable to Toby, reached his ears and made his left foot tap to its beat, and occasionally he heard giggling and loud guffaws. Most the room was high right along with Toby, a lot of them probably way more high—higher.

"He's cute, yeah?" a girl's voice slurred near Toby's ear.

"C'mon, Heather, you're wasted."

"You don't think he's cute?" the first girl asked, her voice still garbling every other word almost to incoherence.

There was a pause then the second girl said, "Nice lips. He's a little too chipmunk-y for me."

"Well, I think he's cute!"

"Heather!"

Toby was wishing the girls would shut up when he felt lips mash into his, then a tongue tried its damnedest to lick every corner inside his mouth. His vision blurred when he unstuck his eyelids and took a few seconds to clear; when it did he saw a girl was kissing him. He moaned and she moaned right back, her hands moving to either side of his face, her enthusiasm increasing.

Toby was still high and everything felt too dreamy to register completely. In fact he thought he _was_ dreaming and sat motionless while the girl's kiss grew more and more concentrated, and her tongue more and more assertive. Toby wondered if the girl he dreamed was pretty? She sure smelled good, and her hair was shiny bright, like the skin on an orange. Toby closed his eyes and went on letting the girl kiss him.

"Heather," the second girl's voice again, and she sounded embarrassed and appalled. Sort of like Ashley. Ashley when anyone pointed out Toby was her stepbrother. "Heather, oh my God, you don't even know him! And think he's getting…"

Toby's lips were still reaching for the kiss after the girl pulled back; disappointed he opened his eyes to see where she went. She was looking down at something. Suddenly, her hand was on his groin, rubbing and groping him through his jeans.

"Heather!" second girl exclaimed, but it was obvious from the sound of her voice she'd given up trying to talk her friend out molesting the chipmunk-y boy with nice lips she didn't know.

Toby was panting, his chest hitching noticeably because he couldn't catch his breath. Heather faced him and Toby saw she was indeed pretty and that made his disbelief she was touching he like that even greater. She smiled drunkenly and started kissing him again.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God_. It was beginning to occur to Toby he wasn't dreaming. This was really happening to him. He brought his hands up and placed them over her ears, burying his fingers in her hair. Heather moaned, sounding pleased, but inexplicably took her hand off him. Before Toby could protest, she was in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck while her hands held the back of his head.

"Oh, God!" Toby cried into her mouth. He dropped his hands down onto her legs; Heather wasn't wearing pants, she was wearing a skirt. The skirt rode high on thighs, and with boldness he didn't know he possessed, he inched his hands up her warm skin until his fingers bushed the edges of her underwear. He went no higher, his brain was already reeling from the fact so little separated him from Heather, any further and things might get out of hand.

Heather slid her lips off Toby's. "Don't stop there," she said then sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. Toby's mind went blank for a second. Toby swallowed and pushed his fingers into Heather's underwear, cupping her cheeks in his hands. He kneaded gently, burning how her warm, soft flesh felt into his memory.

"Mmm, there," Heather whispered lifted off Toby and then carefully settled herself directly over his groin. Toby felt her rear push into his palms then tighten as she thrust against his hardness. Toby's entire body convulsed and he pulled their bodies together forcefully, her breasts, which, though far from ample, squished pleasantly on his chest.

They were kissing again, tearing into each other's mouths, the surface of their teeth scrapping. Toby's tongue wrestled with Heather's for dominance; Toby was pretty sure he was winning. Heather made funny noises in her throat, happy sounds, quickening the pace of her grind. She was moving so fast and it felt so good, so very good and Toby was going out of his mind from it.

"Ahh, don't move!" Heather gasped out, leaning her upper body away from him, pressing her palms against his chest. And Toby didn't move. He watched Heather undulate her body, rolling her spine in slow serpentine motions. Her hips swiveled at a slightly quicker pace and regardless of how hard Toby was, the pressure on his erection was excruciating, almost unbearable, but in such a pleasant way. Before now Toby had no idea pleasure could be so complicated.

Toby and Heather's gazes met, it was too dark to tell what color her eyes are but right then they were so dark, almost black. Her stare was intensely focused on Toby; the look on her face challenged him in some way, taunted him like he'd never been taunted before. And at first her expression was unreadable. Toby's eyes widened and his breath hitched when Heather suddenly bucked, her hands grabbing the lapels of his jacket. She smiled wickedly at his response and then he knew.

She was daring Toby. He was sure of it, and a moment later she confirmed it. "Don't come yet. Not before me," she said.

Toby licked his lips then nodded slowly. Heather grinned lasciviously and began riding him hard. He pulled his hands from inside her underwear and encircled her tiny waist with his arms. Toby also brought his knees up, capturing Heather's undulating body with the front of his thighs and his upper body. Holding her was like trying to keep a grip on a wild animal trying its damnedest to get away from him. But Toby kept her under control; he was determined to meet her challenge.

Heather shut her eyes and worried her bottom lip between her teeth, air from her nostrils gusted across Toby's face, moist and hot. Toby looked down and saw she was wearing a red blouse—it matched the skirt—with short-sleeves and it was low cut in front. Toby with no hesitation slid his right hand from her back and eased it under her blouse; he shuddered when he discovered she wore no bra.

Heather's mouth dropped open, but her eyes stayed closed. She didn't say anything and that led Toby to believe she didn't object to where his hand roamed. He filled his palm with her breast, not squeezing, not yet, he just held her. Her nipple was stiff and extended between length of his middle and ring fingers, Toby rubbed his fingers together and Heather squeaked. She stopped bucking on Toby and seemed to still in order to enjoy the new sensation.

Toby was sorely tempted to lift her blouse all the way up to see what his hand was doing and maybe even do what he dreamed of since he scrutinized his very first Playboy. He felt so bold, powerful even; here he was with a very pretty girl in his lap, feeling her up while she grinded against his erection, and she wanted him—he excited her. Toby knew he could make this girl come, and he knew she didn't care how he did it.

_What the hell_, Toby thought and eased Heather's top up, lowered his head and sealed his lips around her nipple. His tongue deftly flicking over the pointed tip of the nipple as he suckled gently, his right hand cradled the fleshy mound below his chin. Heather let out a hoarse cry and her knees pressed in against his hips and held tightly. Then Toby felt her go limp, but didn't care to take his attentions away from her bosom to see what might have been wrong. He had to adjust his grip on her though, to keep her against him. She remained boneless for a few moments, but Toby missed her gyrations and decided to take up her slack. Using his legs and some hip action he thrust up into her body again and again, resuming their exquisite friction.

Heather started to vibrate and that's all, she let him take over. Toby silently crowed with triumph, though he wasn't exactly certain why. He began sucking harder on her nipple, stopping every so often to plant gentle kisses around her areola and take tiny nibbles of the soft, meaty portions of her breast. Then Toby figured Heather's other breast was being neglected and his left hand soon rectified that. Heather was saying something but Toby, lost to his passion, knew only her flesh and how thoroughly he could bring it pleasure, everything else seem irrelevant. Not the heat that had them sweating through their clothes, not whoever watched them rut on the floor, just Heather mattered.

All that mattered was making her reach orgasm before him.

He was so intent he completely missed when she did come. She went over the edge with a sharp cry, her small fists pounding on his shoulder blades somewhat caught his attention, which he took as a spur and sped up his thrusts. Heath screamed louder this time and Toby heard her. He withdrew his lips from her nipple in time to see her toss her head back, her long orange hair sweeping at his knees.

Amazed to find her in the throes of an orgasm, Toby could only watch drinking in the sight of her. Her partially exposed bosom heaving, the flat, toned muscles in her belly bunching, the way her throat convulsed in a desperate bid for air… it was all just so beautiful. She was beautiful.

And then it was over. Heather had gone quiet and liquid on top of Toby, her head still tilted backward. She almost fell that way before he caught and pulled her forward. Her head lolled a bit before her forehead settled on his left shoulder.

"Uh… Heather?" Toby said, fairly certain that was her name. She didn't respond.

Nervous now, Toby repeated her name. Again her got no reaction from her so he jostled her until her head rolled off his shoulder and he could see her face. Heather's eyes fluttered, Toby could see the whites of her eyes, her pupils looked rolled back. Her mouth hung open, a line of drool ran down the corner of her chin. Toby would like to believe he'd made her come so hard she passed out, but he'd seen the aftermath of Ashley's dalliance with X, and he knew Heather was burned out from the weed and alcohol she'd consumed—her orgasm was just one more stimulation too many for her body to take.

The outside world crashed back in on Toby at that point, looking around he wasn't surprised to see no small amount of people were staring at them. He blushed furiously and felt the beer and pot washed away by embarrassment; that is until he saw none of those watching them appeared to be particularly judgmental, just enjoying the show. Toby also saw that he and Heather weren't the only couple in the room that engaged in extreme petting behavior.

"It's about time you two got done," someone said behind Toby's head.

Craning his head around Toby saw a girl sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. She, like Heather, wore a skirt and one of the boys on the couch with her persistently tried to put his hand between her legs. The girl had her arms folded over her chest and did not look interested in the boy's advances; as if the way her thighs stayed clamped together wasn't hint enough.

"Thank god, now I can get the hell out of here!" she went on to say and reached for the rude boy's hand and threw it off her skin. Toby watched her stand up and she was tall. Tall and Blonde, and Toby's somewhat intoxicated mind couldn't help but think of **Valkyries**when he looked at her.

"Uh, I think… I think she passed out," Toby said.

The Valkyrie studied Heather for a moment and appeared worried, but her concerned lasted but seconds. Placing her hands on her hips she shook her head disapprovingly then leaned down and slapped Heather across the cheeks a few times, maybe a little harder than she needed to. Heather stirred and mumbled something before snuggling in against Toby. Somehow managing to get her legs around his waist, reminding Toby how hard he still was as her groin pressed into his again. The Valkyrie sucked air through her teeth, rolled her eyes and grabbed one of Heather arms, which had twined about his neck.

"C'mon, help me get her up," the blond girl told him, her annoyance spilling from Heather unto Toby.

"Uh--" Toby started to say.

"Will you please stop beginning every sentence with 'uh'? It's not only poor language skills but irritating the hell out of me!"

"O-Ok. But I'm still kinda, you know…" Toby really, really hoped he didn't have to say it out loud.

The Valkyrie sneered at him. "You just dry humped my best friend in a crowded room and so now, of course, you show some modesty?"

_Wow, she's being very sardonic_, Toby thought.

She had a point, though.

They helped Heather out of the abandoned house where The Valkyrie had a car waiting. They laid Heather in the back seat on her stomach—her friend's suggestion, apparently Heather had a habit of puking after getting stoned. Toby wondered if he had to same inclination?

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" The Valkyrie asked after getting behind the wheel of her car.

"Toby."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Toby thought that was a weird question.

The Valkyrie laughed. "Holy shit! You're in fucking high school?" She glanced at Heather in the back seat. "I can't wait to tell her."

Toby felt insulted by the girl's laughter, which he felt was directed at him, and he'd had enough of that crap at school so he snapped at her. "What does it matter how old I am, huh?"

The blonde looked at him and smiled crookedly. "Oh, not much, it's just my friend back there is a junior: at University."

Toby could only gape at the blonde as she started the engine. Before she pulled away, she said, "I guess you'll have a pretty good story to tell your friends, stud. Catch you later."

Toby continued to gape as he watched her drive away. It was a full five minutes before he could think straight again. Grinning he turned around and walked back into the house. He needed to go home and change his pants, even though he didn't come himself, they were still sticky. But at the moment getting high all over again seemed like a better idea.

"Yeah, a good story to tell."

If there was anybody around to listen…


End file.
